Latidos de un Corazón - Ax Nano
by AX.NANO
Summary: Latidos de un Corazón Prólogo Un sobre blanco temblaba en las manos de la chica, la cual lloraba de preocupación por la situación en la que estaba, para luego al voltear dicho sobre y ver en el escrito algo detrás de él. "Contantemente te recuerdo con cada latido, de mi débil corazón". - Shizuru Fujino
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

El primer latido por ti, recordé cuando me miraste por primera vez, con cierta extrañeza en tu mirada que fugazmente se encontró con la mía y el sonido de tus ligeros pasos acercándose a mi.

\- Disculpa ¿Eres Fujino Shizuru? - deleite mis oídos con tu voz al escucharte decir mi nombre y parpadee varias veces pensando que era solo una espejismo, pero era real. Asentí a tu pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa - Entonces esto es tuyo.

Buscaste en tu mochila un objeto que me pertenecía. Y entre tus manos estaba mi libro de Geografía. Estiraste tu brazo para que yo tomara mi libro.

Ese momento, impregnada en mi mente, fue el mejor de todos. Nuestra primera cercanía después hace tiempo que mi corazón ya te amaba.

\- Muchas gracias - dije me sonreíste y me miraste detenidamente.

\- Me gusta el hoyuelo que tienes cuando sonríes - tu pálida piel se pinto de rojo al decir dichas palabras.

\- De nuevo gracias - sonreí de nuevo para que mi hoyuelo se volviera a ver.

\- Vámonos Natsuki - dijo una amiga tuya que no noté su presencia.

Hiciste una pequeña reverencia y te fuiste con tu amiga. Después de meses mirándote a lo lejos deleitandome con tu belleza, me dirigiste tu mirada incluso me hablaste, me sentí emocionada, así fue como empezó todo y sin saber inocentemente iba a causar un sufrimiento insoportable para ambos. Pero eso no lo sabíamos solo nos dejaríamos llevar por el impulso de nuestros corazones... No se sí fue bueno o malo para ambos.

Al segundo latido recordé nuestra amistad, aquella que comenzó con un simple libro de Geometría, nuestro primer encuentro, nos saludamos cada que nos topábamos en los pasillos. Hasta qué nos volvimos amigos, no conocía tu faceta alocada pero me agrado mucho. Tampoco dejabas de hablar, admito que aveces me daban ganas de pegarte cinta en la boca, pero en fin me gustabas así que prefería callar.

\- Mi mamá me dijo que era bueno que tuviera una amiga más aparte de la que tengo, cree que así podré dejar de ser tímida con los demás, aunque sinceramente me sorprende la confianza que te tomé - continuabas hablando y me alegraba escuchar la buena opinión de tu familia -. Aunque mi padre estaba algo enojado dijo que quería conocerte y darte una pequeña charla ¿gracioso no? - okey tal vez me precipite al pensar eso.

\- Mira esto se ve rico - algo maleducada metí el pedazo de carne con arroz a tu boca con ayuda de los palillos. Estábamos almorzando pero dejabas la comida a un lado para hablar.

\- Si sabe delicioso.

Al fin había silencio en la mesa. Pero no duró tanto y en unos segundos me empezabas a platicar sobre tus primas que te visitaron el fin de semana.

\- Oye Natsuki - se oyó una voz masculina que pronuncio tu nombre lo que causo un gran ataque de celos en mi interior.

\- Yuuichi hola - saludaste alegre, raro en ti por que con los demás chicos eras callada.

\- Hola, Te paso a saludar rápido iré con mi amigo, hoy iré a tu casa - se fue a paso rápido para luego correr así volviendo a dejarnos solos.

\- ¿Quien era él? - pregunte sin poder evitar fruncir mi ceño.

\- El es una persona muy especial para mi.

Me quede en silencio, pensando e interrogándome en mi mente ¿Acaso el te gusta?

Al tercer latido recordé cuando mis celos llegaron a su límite viéndote hablar con Yuuichi siempre hablaba contigo y sentía que me hacías a un lado solo por su culpa.

No resistí más y me acerque a ustedes.

\- Natsuki al fin te encuentro - mentí en realidad estaba vigilándote a lo lejos desde varios minutos.

\- Hola Shizuru - saludaste pero enseguida tu acompañante hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Hace tiempo que no conversamos.

\- Oye ella esta charlando conmigo no nos interrumpas más - te retuvo tomando tu brazo y ahí fue donde mi furia exploto.

\- Tu no te metas en esto le estoy hablando a ella no a ti - acto seguido el se levantó.

\- Tu eres el que se mete en los asuntos de otros.

Sin poder pensar mejor en mis acciones dirigí mi puño con toda mi fuerza hacia su cara, cayo al suelo y su nariz sangraba sin detenerse. Al mirar sus manos de color rojizo el idiota se desmayó.

\- ¡¿Shizuru que has hecho?! - te agachaste junto a el intentando levántalo.

\- Se lo merecía - conteste aun enojada.

\- Claro que no - con dificultad lograste pararlo - Te dije que el es especial.

\- ¿Por qué es tan especial para ti? - pregunte con miedo a la respuesta.

\- Es el novio de mi hermana.

Ups, esa fue mi única reacción. Ya sabiendo eso mis celos se calmaron y te ayude a llevarlo a la enfermería pero me mirabas con furia en tus ojos. Me sentí mal con esa simple expresión.

Al cuarto latido recordé como me evitabas después el pequeño accidente entre Yuuichi y yo que por cierto me tenía miedo desde aquel incidente.

\- Perdón - dije de nuevo desde hace ya horas de la mañana te lo repetía.

\- No te perdonare, Yuuichi se enfadó conmigo y por lo tanto mi hermana también. Apenas esta volviendo a actuar como antes

\- Ya te dije que no fue mi intención hacerle daño...

El timbre sonó interrumpiendome, aunque comprendía un poco tu molestia, le rompí la nariz y apuesto a que te habías molestado por eso.

\- Adiós -Dijiste para luego irte y yo me sentí triste al verte, quería seguirte pero era mejor dejarlo así por el momento.

Te fuiste aun molesta hacia tu salón y yo al mío, ahí me encontré con Akira Okuzaki, ella se encargo de animarme y no dejarme derrumbar por el pequeño error que cometí.

\- Suerte Shizuru - se fue en a su casa, yo te esperé en la salida.

Te despediste de tus amigas dándoles un beso en la mejilla, dirijiste tú mirada hacia mi y te percataste de mi presencia.

\- En verdad lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - me cuestionaste - El no te hizo nada malo, ni mucho menos te insultó.

\- Es que no sabía que intenciones tenía ese chico a contigo - admití avergonzada.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que lo golpearás? - Te acercaste con un paso retador hacia mí.

\- Me gustas - solté un poco avergonzada y esperando a que dijeras.

Te quedaste callada, el ambiente se volvía tenso para mi, no articuladas ni una palabra o sonido. Simplemente el silencio reinaba el momento.

Pero tus labios se curvaron, estabas sonriendo y el brillo que había en tus ojos esa tarde de otoño fue el más hermoso que vi en toda mi vida.

Tu sonrisa me dio la señal que no te incomodaba saber mis sentimientos y con atrevimiento me acerque para plantar en tus labios un beso, mi primer beso.

Enserio perdón por hacerte sufrir tanto...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 Final?

**Capítulo 2**

Al quinto latido recordé mi fallida confesión a ella. Aunque ese había sido un poco de mi nerviosismo y miedo aún tenía posibilidades de un rotundo rechazo de tu parte o quizás hasta una caché.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste Shizuru? - preguntaste y miraste alrededor nuestro y todo el patio trasero de la escuela estaba vacío- Que raro no hay nadie mas aquí - que digamos un poco evitando mi mirada por que se nota que estabas un poco nerviosa.

Obviamente no pasaría ninguna persona por ese lugar, ya que sí sí los pedí. Y con la ayuda de Akira fue más fácil que accedieran.

\- Natsuki ...

Pronuncie su nombre de Pero lo que en Realidad queria decirte, no lo podia articulo con las palabras de mi boca sin Salian, era difícil adjuntar el grado que mi corazón LATIA Demasiado rapido y mis manos temblaban por el Detenerse, no se si era el nerviosismo , el miedo o algo más de lo que sentía.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me cuestionaste algo preocupada.

\- Si - dije al mismo tiempo que tomaba un poco de aire para controlarme.

Deje que el tiempo pasara mientras me consideraba una cobarde pero era una realidad difícil para mi El timbre sonó, era el momento de entrar en clases, pasaste a mi lado y pensé que te irías.

Me odié en ese momento pero comencé a sentir unos brazos rodeándome por la cintura, haciéndolo un cálido abrazo.

\- Shizuru Fujino, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Me quede callada, era extraño, lo que me iba a preguntar salieron de sus labios, parecia un espejismo eso, escucharla decir eso, pero sin duda me sentí aliviada, esas palabras parecían no querer ser pronunciadas por mis labios.

Me voltee hacia ti y me miraste expectante con esa hermosa sonrisa característica de ti, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

\- Claro que sí - sonreí dándote un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Natsuki te amo

Al sexto latido recodé el día en que me llevaste tu casa para hacer una familia como tu novia. Estaba nerviosa pensando que ellos no aceptaban, más cuando entramos a tu casa y al instante tu padre me inspecciono con la mirada.

. - Así que tu eres Fujino Shizuru - Habiendo tenido una seriedad lanzándome una mirada amenazante. ¿Qué intenciones tienes a mi hija?

\- Yo ... Sólo quiero amarla, quiero estar con ella ...

Estaba por hablar nuevamente pero por suerte tu madre interrumpió en la conversación tan tranquila que tenía con tu padre.

\- Eres más guapa de lo que pensé - Halago tú madre yo solo soy soyroje por lo dicho -. Vamos siéntate, hay que comer todos juntos.

Me quede en shock la verdad pensé que ellos no aceptaban que su hija esta con una mujer, me quedé parada y tu tomaste mi mano al lado del comedor para así sacarme el trance en el que yo misma me había metido, Tomamos un asiento en una decisión de tu padre te sentaste lejos de mi.

Por las escaleras se escucha a alguien bajando, tu hermana. Dirigió su mirada a mi, hizo una expresión de enojo, apuró a que siguió estaba molesta por el pequeño error que cometió una vez.

\- Tu golpeaste a mi novio - susurro cuando paso detrás mío.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hija de especial para que te fijes en ella? - cuestionó tú padre - ¿Eres agresiva? ¿Una chica sobre protectora? Si la dañas te matare - volvió a amenazar esta vez con palabras.

\- Es muy bella y agradable, no soy agresiva y si soy algo sobre protectora - conteste calmada a cada pregunta cuestionada.

\- Ya déjala, hace feliz un Natsuki así que no hay problema con que sean pareja - defiéndete tu madre, enserio se lo agradecí mucho.

Obtuve la aprobación para estar a tu lado, era lo que más anhelaba. Pero tu madre probablemente estará arrepentida de eso, ella dijo que tú hacia muy feliz y ahora solo causarás tu dolor.

¿Me odias por eso?

Al séptimo latido recordé nuestra primera cita, batallar demasiado con tu padre para conseguir el permiso, no sabes cuánto quiero que tu madre interviniera para que yo quiera pasar la tarde contigo.

\- ¿Qué haremos Shizuru? -preguntaste y con pena tomaste mi mano.

\- No lo se, ¿Que quieres hacer tu? - acople mi palma con la tuya.

Lo se era un asco en esto de las citas pero realmente ni una idea simple me pasaba por la mente.

\- Primero quiero ir a un lugar donde solo estemos nosotros, sentarnos y recargues mi cabeza en tu hombro. Como en las películas -decías en tanto tus mejillas se volvían rojizas-. Antes quiero mirar el cielo a tu lado

\- Entonces eso es lo que haremos.

Buscar un lugar solitario fue difícil, hasta que llegamos a una pradera algo lejana. Pero valió la pena, no había absolutamente nadie a excepción de nosotros tal como querías.

Nos sentamos en el pasto, dejando caer la cabeza en mi hombro y dirigiendo tu vista al cielo, aún era temprano, las nubes se veían hermosas en ese fondo azul.

\- Eres muy cómoda - empezaste a acurrucarte en mi pecho -. Tus latidos son muy rápidos - dijiste en un susurro.

Pase mi rodeando, cerraste los ojos y sonreíte. En ese momento era feliz, siempre se podía con eso, eso se sentía demasiado bien.

Quiero tener más citas contigo, si todo termina bien ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Es una pregunta tonta en estos momentos ¿No?

Natsuki ... quiero que sonrías en este momento.

Al octavo latido recordé el regalo que había estado practicando, una corta música. Tu sabes que me gusta cantar pero no siempre en frente de alguien, por eso mi regalo fue algo pequeño que demostraba lo que hacía para mí, alguien que lo engañaba.

\- ¿Ya puedo escuchar? -preguntabas mientras que practicamos un poco para no cometer un error.

Si.

Te sentaste frente a mi, con mi celular la melodía que acompaña mi voz y el inicio.

\- La canción se llama "siento que es amor".

Cada quien tiene su propio amor

Y escuche que es como una canción

Que al oír y al sentir

En el corazón, es amor

No puedo imaginar, la vida si no estas

Y sin pensarlo me comencé a enamorar ... -estabas atenta a cada palabra que decía y balanceabas tu cabeza levemente a los lados.

Cuando termine aplaudiendo y el sonido de tus palmas se hagan eco en la solitaria habitación.

\- Tu tienes una hermosa vos - me abrazaste - Eres la mejor.

\- Gracias Nat

Acercaste tus labios a los míos, tus besos fueron muy dulces.

\- ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a cantar y tener esa hermosa voz?

\- Desde que te conocí intente mejorar y así poder cantarte y por lo menos tener un talento por ti, tu fuiste mi inspiración - agache mi vista y vi tus tenis-. Me gustan mucho las chicas que usan converse.

También baja la mirada y usa usabas unos converse rojos.

\- En el futuro te cantará una música a referencia de eso o quizás yo misma lo haga.

\- Sonreiste.- Todos los días intentamos hacerte feliz y sorpresivamente nunca fracasaste en el intento. Siempre tenías tus labios curvados y reías a mi lado.

Aún recuerdas la canción que te cante? Cierto? Una parte de la letra contiene algo muy importante, algo que me da un poco de miedo revelarte. Lo escribiré hasta el último, espero no te enfades o algo parecido.

Al noveno latido recordé el inicio de los malestares, fue muy tonto de mi parte no preocuparme. Tal vez si habías sido más prudente sin ahora viviendo ahora esta situación.

Presentaba mucho cansancio, hinchazón y tenía la sensación de falta de sensibilidad que creía que era normal, que era por las presiones de la escuela y que de los exámenes.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntaste preocupada y colócandome tu mano en la cabeza -. No tienes fiebre.

\- No es nada, solo estoy agotada.

\- Entonces, tengo un descanso - me ordenaste entrelazando el brazo y el tuyo -. Te llevare a casa.

Sin objeto, ni siquiera lo intente realmente me siento débil.

Cuídate mucho, mañana iremos al hospital ¿entendido? - solo asentí desganado y besaste mi mejilla -. Hasta mañana.

Pero no quería ahorrarte ese día.

\- Espera - Suplique con un hilo de voz -. Quédate conmigo.

Y accediste, me cuitaste toda la noche, una cada muestra de dolor te preocupabas. Aunque fuera algo malo para mi eltar que no se podía negar que me gustaba que me cuidase.

\- Fujino Shiziru -nombro el doctor y los dos fuimos a su oficina.

\- ¿Qué tengo doctor? - cuestione y apretaste mi mano.

\- ¿Por qué no viniste antes ?, tienes insuficiencia cardíaca. Tu corazón es muy débil y no funciona al ritmo de hacerlo ... Necesita un transplante.

Esas palabras terminó con mis ilusiones, tuvo insuficiencia cardíaca terminal. Ahora que escribo esto, me arrepiento, me gustaron las cosas antes de que el médico y el médico recibieran el tratamiento antes de que todo, las dos cosas fueran a la presencia de la otra.

Natsuki no quiero morir.

Al décimo latido recordé tu mano posada en la mía, tu mirada llena de lágrimas viéndome a mí solo en una camara, podría tenerlo en mi vista en ti. Si era la última vez mirándote quería usarlo para recordarte.

Habían pasado semanas y no puedo negarlo con cada día que pasaba conmigo. Pero nunca perdí mis esperanzas, no queríamos pensar en lo que pasaba como mi final, mi mente era positiva.

\- Fujino es hora de tu chequeo - anuncio la enfermera y te viste obligada aparte tu mano de la mía.

\- Regresare bien - susurre para calmarte.

Después de eso me fué solo peor, mi corazón cada vez más lento, pero me dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir teniendo fe. Regrese de mi revisión y otra persona a la habitación donde estoy.

\- Fujino tenía una noticia - sonrió el médico que quería que mirara confusa - Hay un donador dispuesto a dar su corazón.

Mis labios se curvaron al igual que los tuyos.

\- Pero tu cuerpo ahora esta delicado por el tiempo que ha pasado. Esperemos todo salga bien. - me dio una última sonrisa forzada y salió del cuarto.

A la persona que me dio la oportunidad de vivir juntos viviendo siempre se lo agradeceré. Te mire, tus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Tranquila estaré bien.

\- ¿Lo prometes? -preguntaste entre sollozos.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso - plantea mi mano en tu mejilla -. Sólo esperemos.

El miedo que era era grande, aún no es tiempo para separarnos. Tenemos muchas cosas más que hacer juntos ¿No es así?

Sin éxito, las saladas y amargas, lágrimas, sus ojos, expulsaban, continuo, leyendo lo último que había escrito, Shizuru en el blanco, el papel que se encontró en sus manos.

"Tengo que confesarte algo, que tu encuentres mi libro de historia no fue coincidencia. Todo eso estaba planeado, le pedí a Akira que lo dejara en tu asiento. La canción que te canté ya la tenia planeada perfecta para ti y en él te daba él mensaje de que siempre te amaría "

Espero que no te enojes, pero entiéndeme, mis ojos solo te hagan mucho tiempo, necesitarás hablarte y eso será lo único que llego a mi mente para lograrlo. ¿No estas enfadada cierto? Si lo estas discúlpame.

Ahora mismo, en el momento en el que está aquí estaré entre volver a tu lado o irme para siempre. Si al final de todo esto ocurre lo último en un evento que no me olvides, lo siento pero no puedo pedirte que te enamores de alguien más y que me haga un recuerdo sin importancia, soy muy egoísta al escribir esto.

Natzuki limpia tus lágrimas, te conozco demasiado que estas llorando, solo espera, espérame ".

La chica obediente usa su muñeca para limpiar el rastro de su llanto. Aunque le doliera sonrió con melancolía, aún no sabía nada de lo que pasaba. Su cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo de estar al final fuera de la casa para ella y su corazón nuevo.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, apretaron la carta contra su pecho y los ojos con fuerza, registraron cada momento que ella escribió. Quería más recuerdos que quisieran, quería volver a oír su vos, ella solo quería saber que estaba bien.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en la silla del pasillo del hospital solitario, siguiendo esperando.

Unas manos la muevan un poco, dejo abrir sus párpados.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto la enfermera. Natsuki solo asintió.

Se fue dejándola nuevamente sola, no sabía que había pasado, se maldecía así mismo al haber sido vencida por el sueño. Entro a la habitación correspondiente a la novia, no había nada ni nadie.

Su corazón latió lento, punzadas en su cuerpo se ha presentado y sus ojos se nublaban. Con desánimos salió y cerro la puerta detrás suyo. Ya no tenía razón por la cual seguir en ese lugar, sus pasos por los pasillos eran temblorosos, perdieron totalmente su fuerza.

\- ¿Me extrañaste?

Volteo y los ojos de Shizuru se encontraron con los suyos. Estaba allí, con una sonrisa que permitía observar su hoyuelo.

\- Al final de todo si regrese, gracias por esperarme.

La chica corrió hasta su novia y lo envolvió en sus brazos, lloró en su pecho mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón nuevamente como antes.

"Natsuki quiero quedarme contigo para siempre" -Shizuru Fujino.

 **Aleta**

 ******** Prolepsis ********

"Solía creer que conocía perfectamente, que era especial para mí y que nada salía mal, pero no, al parecer, estaba equivocada todos estos años"

"Mi más grande error fue enamorarme de ti, pero que digo, ¿por qué no pasar momentos hermosos con él pasar el tiempo?"

"¿Quizas todo ese tiempo hermoso a tu lado, no contó nada para ti, quizás solo fingias, quizás no calce en tu perfil, quizás solo quizás, o es que tu fuiste culpable?"

"Pero te aseguro que eras feliz y serías feliz conmigo o eso creía, la verdad es que ya no eres en que creer"

Pensaba la chica, torturando con cada pensamiento con cada reflexión ...

\- Te dedicaste a perder mi amor

Dijo la chica en un susurro casi inaudible

\- Ilucionaste mi corazón - dijo mientras se quebraba la voz y dejaba caer las gotas de sus ojos que grabamos sus mejillas - creí que quemos juntas por siempre ...

 ******** Fin ahora si xD ********

 **Pd: Prolepsis ... Quizás lo escriba en futuro ya que sera como una continuación de Latidos de un Corazón y todo lo dicho es por Shizuru ... Quien sabe si al final terminan juntas bueno depende eso ya se vera pronto quizás xD**


End file.
